1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a low-shock separation device that can secure reliability when separating a structure of which the lifespan is almost ended from a main equipment without adverse influence under a high altitude environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A separation device is a necessary part that is used for various purposes such as launching, controlling, driving, and separating in the fields related to various guided weapons and the aerospace industry.
A separation device that is the mostly used now is an explosive bolt.
For example, guided weapons are carried on launchers protecting and preventing guided missiles etc. from being exposed to the external environment, and the guided missiles mounted on the launchers should be firmly fixed to the launchers when being carried and should be separated on time in operations. To this end, explosive bolts having high structural stability and quick separation response are generally used.
According to the explosive bolts, a bolt is cut by explosive power of powder and the part fastened by the bolt is separated, but such separation is accompanied by flame, strong vibration, and pyroshock.
Accordingly, recently, there is a need for a separation device that can secure reliability when separating a structure of which the lifespan is almost ended from a main equipment without adverse influence under a high altitude environment by expanding the ranges of guided weapons.